


remus likes shoving people

by moonjuicewiththepresident



Series: wncgfg collection [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Chaotic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders In Love, Falling In Love, Freckled Logan Sanders, M/M, Misgendering, Trans Logic | Logan Sanders, Unresolved Romantic Tension, also, he just hasn't told her, logan's blonde change my mind, logan's mom keeps misgendering him, not like maliciously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26664634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonjuicewiththepresident/pseuds/moonjuicewiththepresident
Summary: remus doesn't always make good decisions, but when he does, it's a pretty nice change
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: wncgfg collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937476
Comments: 10
Kudos: 107





	remus likes shoving people

**Author's Note:**

> yo yo yo
> 
> this takes place before was nick carraway gay for gatsby and it's when logan and roman met
> 
> slight transphobia warning??? logan just hasn't come out his mom yet, so she just doesn't know

“Listen, all I’m saying that I’m lonely and need a boyfriend.”

Virgil scoffed. “God, don’t we all. You’re not the only lonely one.”

“Oh, I’m sure you’ll find someone soon,” Patton waved them off. “You never know when someone will-”

“Roman, you need to come with me to the bathroom!” Remus cut Patton off and shook Roman violently by the shoulders. 

“What?” Roman reeled back. “Gross, no, I’m not gonna go to the bathroom with you!”

Remus groaned. “Fine.” He took off running.

“God, your brother is weird,” Virgil wrinkled his nose. 

“Yeah, I know-” Roman was cut off by someone slamming into him. They both went sprawling to the ground, with the stranger landing ontop of Roman. “What the…” He trailed off as he looked up at the stranger. Suddenly, all he could see was short blonde hair, blue eyes behind thick frames, and freckles spattered across his cheeks.

“What d’ya think?” Remus interrupted his thoughts. “Do you like him?”

Roman opened his mouth and promptly closed it. “What on earth are you talking about?”

“I’m not sure, but I was trying to go to the bathroom,” The stranger huffed and stood up. He offered Roman a hand, but Roman just stared at him, looking into his clear, blue eyes and flushed cheeks. “Well?”

“You’re really pretty,” He whispered.

“What?”

“Sorry,” Roman shook his head and took his hand. “Who are you?”

“Logan Bishop,” He shook Roman’s hand firmly. “And you?”

“Roman Garcia,” He smiled at him. “And the idiot who dragged you here is my brother.” Roman frowned. “Hey, you look really familiar.”

“Oboe,” Logan stated simply.

Roman snapped. “Yeah, that’s right, sorry.”

Remus giggled derangedly and leaned over to Roman. “Your welcome.”

“Why?” Logan frowned. 

“Because my brother thinks you’re hot-” Roman slapped a hand over his brother’s mouth.

Roman gagged and wrenched his hand away. “Did you just lick my hand?” Remus just cackled.

“Alright,” Logan frowned. “Well, I need to get going.”

“Wait,” Roman grabbed his arm. “Would you maybe like to sit with us? You can bring your lunch over here.”

“I-”

“Olivia!” A middle-aged woman came up and grabbed Logan by the wrist. “I told you, we have a doctor’s appointment to get to!”

“Sorry, Mom,” He turned back to Roman. “Tomorrow?”

Roman smiled softly. “Yeah, sure.” As Logan was dragged away, he sighed wistfully and turned back to his friends. “Virgil, stop laughing at me.”

“You’re so pretty,” Virgil mocked. “So, blondes, huh?”

Roman rolled his eyes. “Whatever, I don’t need this from you.”

“So, are you glad I dragged him here?” Remus asked, grinning. 

“Wait, why did you do that?”

He shrugged. “I dunno, I saw a hot twink who was your type and tried to get you to come with me, but you refused, so I shoved him into you.”

Roman shook his head, sighing. “I hate you.”

“Nah, you really don’t,” Remus cackled, leaning on him. “I just got you a potential boyfriend!”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Roman rolled his eyes but flushed a deep red. “He’d never be interested in me.”

“Yeah, and that’s why you two were looking at each other like you were two seconds away from making out,” Virgil smirked and turned to Patton. “How much you wanna bet that they get together by the end of the year?”

Patton chewed his lip for a minute before shaking his head. “Roman’s too insecure to make any moves by then. I’d give them a couple of years of tension before one of them breaks.”

Virgil shook his hand. “Deal.”

Roman stared dumbfoundedly at the two. “Are you two betting on my love life?”

“Duh,” Virgil rolled his eyes. “Thought that was obvious.”

“I hope you know how much I hate you.” He glared but sighed. “I wonder how he’s doing.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


The first couple of minutes in, the drive was silent, but finally, Logan’s mom broke the silence.

“So, who was that boy?” 

He flushed a bright red. “Mom, don’t worry about it.”

She scoffed. “I have a right to know what boys my daughter is interested in.”

He flinched a bit at that but plastered on a neutral expression. “He’s just someone I met today.”

“Well, you know, you’re never going to get a decent boy with a haircut like that.”

“I happen to like my hair, mom,” Logan clenched his teeth. Every other second, she brought up his hair. “Plus, you’re the one who wants me to dye it dark.”

“Well, can you blame me? Blonde isn’t professional at all, Olivia,” She chided. “Someone as smart as you should know that it isn’t good for first impressions.”

“It worked well enough earlier,” Logan mumbled under his breath and smiled a bit. 

His mom gasped. “Olivia Bishop, are you in love?”

“Oh my god,” He buried his face in his hands. 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm a firm believer in blonde logan who dyes his hair because he thinks it looks unprofessional
> 
> also, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!!! even just sending in messages in my tumblr inbox @moonjuicewiththepresident would be amazing!


End file.
